irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Armstrong
Appearance Being African-American, Drea is a dark-skinned female, standing around 5'7" in height. She has a toned and fit body, though not to the point where she loses her charm as a female. Drea has short, chin-length black hair that highlights down into solid white once it reaches her jawline. Her eyes are a golden yellow. Drea usually wears a black tank-top, though on occasion she can be seen wearing a white shirt overtop, and sometimes even a grey hoodie. She usually wears denim skinny jeans that lead down into brown combat boots. Around her neck is a pair of dog tags, belonging previously to her elder brother, a hunter who died in battle years before. She has a chain band around her left wrist and a black holster strapped to her back where she carries her claymore. Drea doesn't really dress to impress, unless she absolutely needs to. Personality Drea is an independent young female. From a young age her parents have taught her how to be passionate about her goals and to pursue them as well as be the strong rock and keep adamant about her beliefs and morals, no matter where she goes. Since her brother's death, Drea has been solely focused on her training to become a huntress. Learning from both her father and mother, she grew up to be a solid and respectable huntress-in-training. Along with this, her nerves steeled themselves and her mindset sharpened. These characteristics add up to that of a promising leader. However, she's usually falls into the role of support and heavy duty, showing her mastery of wielding heavy weapons with ease, she's one of the notable huntresses within Beacon. Background Drea grew up within Vale, within a family of five. She used to look up to her brother as a hunter, and admired him for going off into battle, as well as her younger sister, Stella. However, when the Armstrong's heard of his valiant and successful efforts to save a family from a rampaging group of Grimm that led to his death, they were heartbroken. Not long after his death, Drea mourned no longer. She focused every bit of time she had away from school into her training. Everything she could learn about the Grimm and of the countries of Remnant. She armed herself both mentally and physically. Seeing this resolve in their daughter, the Armstrongs began to become involved in her life of preparation. They knew she wanted to become a huntress like her brother, however, they were now more hesitant than before, as they should've been. Still, they taught their daughter everything they knew. Their mother and father were both hunters and huntresses back in the day, and they knew their way around a weapon. Asking if she wanted to learn how to create her own weapon, Drea refused, saying she wanted to rebuild her brother's claymore. And with their consent, she did, albeit her version was a bit more advanced than his. Soon she was of that age, and with heavy hearts and faithful minds, the Armstrongs sent their daughter and sister away, Stella making Drea promise her to not leave her like their brother. Till this day she's kept that promise, and, hopefully, will continue to uphold it. Weapon(s) Zilla - Drea wields a Zastava M77 Burst Claymore, which she's named Zilla, due to its weight and power. In it's Claymore form, the sword reaches up to 5 feet in length, and half a foot in width around the base. The blade is gunmetal, grey in color and the hilt spans out in a metal obtuse angle. The handle also doubles as the cartridge for where that holds the ammo. When transformed into its machine gun form, Drea holds it as such. The blade folds itself twice and lessens its length to reveal a slim gun barrel. Everything folds and recreates to form the Zastava M77. The gun can fire off dust-infused and regular bullets. It's a simple, yet effective weapon. One Drea puts her absolute faith in. Abilities Semblance Impervious ''– Andrea's aura hardens itself to the point of steel like skin and she becomes a walking tank, unable to be knocked down or back. Her defensive power becomes just as devastating as her offensive power. However, using this for lengthy periods of time will be strenuous on her body and leave her immensely tired afterwards. Natural Abilties Trivia *Drea has mild thanatophobia *Drea's name alludes to the Norse goddess, ''Freyja. *Drea's character in total alludes to the Marvel hero, Black Panther. Category:Character Category:RWBY Character Category:Student Category:Beacon Student Category:Hunter/Huntress-In-Training